A Greeting and a Goodbye
by PaleAutumn
Summary: Shirosaki decides to stay with Ichigo for the duration of the holiday. Hanahaki AU. ShiroIchi


Winter was his least favorite season. His shihakusho provided almost no protection against the cold tonight. Ogihci couldn't help shivering and it certainly didn't help that he was outside in the middle of the night, when no one was out. Still, despite it all, he walked steadily through the forest path and stopped once he realized he was where he wanted —needed—to be.

"Your friends are finally gone … I didn't want them bugging me, or more particularly us, during this. I hate being out here …"

There wasn't any response. But it wasn't like he was expecting one. He was alone this night. Honestly, Ogihci couldn't believe that he was even out here in the first place, standing here. He looked around to make sure there wasn't any stray spirits that would witness this. Finding and sensing none, he sighed and turned back his attention to the person he came here for. "You'd be surprised I came back here. I'm not usually the sentimental person, but I might as well stop by to see you, Ichigo," he explained, however, he didn't think this was considered sentimental.

After all, he was talking to a piece of stone. Engraved on it: Ichigo Kurosaki. It was actually a very nice tombstone, which wasn't surprising after considering how loved he was amongst his friends and family. Ogihci took the time to look at all the things his friends dropped off this holiday, all the piles of his favorite books, the flowers, and ... The hollow bent down to pick up one of the items. He didn't care for the stigma against taking things from the dead, besides, this object was tied to him as much as it was tied to his boyfriend.

His substitute shinigami badge. It was leaning against the tomb, almost hidden in the back. All of this friends would be able to see it, but no one in public. A secret - or maybe a good memory - amongst Ichigo's most trusted friends.

"They hate me, you know. It isn't hard to figure out, considering I ate your soul without their permission. S' not like they had a say in it anyway ..." Why was he even here? As a hollow, he wasn't sentimental, wasn't sad, wasn't remorseful. He couldn't be. If anything, he was here out of obligation to Ichigo, to everything he did for him when he was still alive. Something stirred within him and Ogihci let out a sigh and closed his eyes. Right, he had no right to not be thankful to Ichigo. After all, Ichigo gave him something more valuable than anything.

* * *

"Why do you keep insisting on staying with him? You're dying. Why are you so willing to give up your life for ... it?"

"His name is Ogihci and if not that, at least call him Shirosaki. Not an it."

"Ichigo, we're just worried for you ... You don't have to force yourself to -"

"I'm not forcing myself to do anything!" Ichigo immediately raised his voice, causing him to relapse into another coughing fit. Flower petals covered the ground beneath him and he had to take a seat to catch his breath as more started to litter the floor. While he was still catching his breath, his friends looked amongst themselves with worried expressions.

"Look, Ichigo, we're just trying to help. It's - He's not worth your life, Ichigo."

He knew his friends were just trying to help, that's what they were always trying to do. Ever since he was afflicted with Hanahaki, they all seemed to get on his case about his love life, as if he couldn't handle himself anymore. He could never stop loving his friends. But he could never stop loving Shiro. Once the last petal of his fit landed, Ichigo sighed and looked at his friends.

"I know you guys are trying to help, but he's ... he means everything to me. I'll still love him, so there's no point in leaving him," Ichigo mumbled, just loud enough for them to hear. Thinking it was over, he got up to leave the room before getting called back. He looked back. It was only the shinigami who had something to say.

"As much as I appreciate your conc-"

"You could be reborn. In the Rukongai."

"What?" How does this affect the present?

"Don't let your hollow eat your soul."

So this was where it was going. Taking a deep breath, Ichigo told them he couldn't. Even if it was considered unhealthy to give up his soul, he'd do it in a heartbeat for Shiro. Another chance at life would just be another chance to suffer through this all over again.

"All hollows are selfish and your hollow is no different! He couldn't care less about how you feel! He just wants your power and nothing else."

That was Ichigo's last shred of patience.

"Why are you telling that to me as if I don't know!?" He didn't mean to shout. But none of them understood the things Ogihci sacrificed for him. The compromises he made. "I know he's selfish! I know he's out for my power! Of course he is, he can't love me, so he substitutes it with that instead! Even knowing that, I fell in love. And the fact that he's trying is more than enough for me ... You don't understand how much he's done."

Without another word, he left the room.

* * *

More flower petals left his mouth. There were so many on the ground this time. He was bent forward on the couch while Ogihci sat next to him, silently watching. Though, they both came to the same conclusion rather quickly once the flower petals started to pile up. At first, Ichigo was leaving the flowers on his new painting, however, because it didn't stop, he had to move himself over to the couch. Ichigo couldn't tell if he was coughing up blood or flowers anymore, it was all painful.

He was reaching his end. Ichigo reached out to his side and grabbed his boyfriend's shihakusho forcefully. His hollow knew too. So many years of suffering, so many years of waiting.

"Are you ready, Ichigo?" Ogihci didn't bother asking if Ichigo really wanted to do this. They've already been through the discussion and as much as his friends hated it, he wanted Ichigo's soul. Without stopping to breath, not that he was able to, Ichigo nodded his head. He wanted it to end.

"It'll be painful for a few seconds," Ogihci warned, maneuvering Ichigo so he faced him. Out of mercy, he didn't waste any time to eat his soul. Ichigo cried out briefly as his soul was taken out of him and then his body slumped forward. Ogihci closed his eyes and let himself get lost in the power his soul came with. Opening them again, he gently laid Ichigo's body down on the couch and left the room to finally tell his friends what happened.

* * *

Ogihci put the substitute shinigami badge back where it was. No need to take anything from the grave. Ever since he took Ichigo's soul, no hollow dared to get caught up with him in a fight and as much as he enjoyed his newly acquired strength, it was getting boring. Looking up, he realized that the night was almost ending. Has he been staring at this gravestone the entire night?

"It was nice seeing you again, Ichigo."

He didn't want to say it, but his life was more exciting when he had Ichigo by him.


End file.
